My Twin
by caithal97
Summary: What if Bella had a psychic twin sister that was there during the events? What if there was a hole in the floor boards that led to Bella's room? What secrets would be revealed?
1. Prologue

_Preface_

Why my sister wanted to come back to Forks, I don't know.

Why, she fell in love with that boy, I don't know.

Why these terrible things happen to her, I don't know.

I do know one thing she is happy with him that's all I could want from him, to make her happy for the rest of eternity. But then he had to go and break her heart, shatter it, leave the pieces there for someone else to clean up. He hurt her to save her. I just don't understand the workings of his mind.

Just when things got better, they got worse, she disappeared for three days and came back in his arms. Completely forgiving him. She was happy again. He promised to proved to her that he truly loved her and only her. I her twin sister knows that she knows that he loves her and only her.

This is their story from my eyes I will not downplay it. There is pain, hatred, love, vengeance, drama, and passion. My sister may have a different viewing of how these things happened, but that's her perspective, this is mine.


	2. News

"Lillian come down here I have the greatest news!" Dad called from downstairs. There was nothing happy Charlie had, my mom, Renee ran off with Bella, my twin sister a little more than sixteen years ago, leaving him to raise me alone. He did get to see a month every summer up until three years ago now we went down to California.

"Coming Dad." I ran down the stairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's up." I asked as I hopped into the kitchen.

"Bella's coming down to stay with us until she finishes high school." He said.

"That's odd. She hates it here."

"Yeah I guess it is odd but I won't argue with her." He was grinning.

"When is she coming?" I asked.

"Next week." He said.

"I guess I better move my stuff in the attic this afternoon, I'm sure she wants her room back." After she left I had our room all to myself but whenever Bella came back I would move my stuff in the attic where I set up my room for times like these. I always had a bed, desk, computer, and a bunch of books up there. Over the years I worked on the attic with my spare money and converted it into a extra room.

"yeah I need to go over to the school to get her registered, you need a ride?" He asked.

"Yeah just let me get my books." I ran up to my room and grabbed my book bag, then hopped in the cruiser where Dad was waiting. We drove to the school her parked in front of the main office and went in; I myself started walking to my first class.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cullen's Volvo pull into the parking lot. The car slid into the spot closest to me where I waited for my best friend, Angela. I kept my head down to avoid blushing when they came out of the car.

I was just like my sister in many ways. I am clumsy, always blushing, quiet, and we both love to read. We are the best of friends. It's been a lonely sixteen years. Just then Angela walked up.

"Hey Lillie," Lillie was my nickname, Charlie calls me Lillian-my real name- only when he wants my attention "Guess who I heard is coming back to Forks to finish high school?"

"Let me guess, Is it Bella?" She nodded.

"Wow news travels fast." I muttered. We started walking to our first class.

"So when is she going to arrive?" Angela asked.

"This weekend." I said.

"Wow that's short notice." Angela said. "Do you need help moving your stuff?"

"No I can handle it." Just then we walked into the classroom. I sat in my usual seat, next to Mike Newton.

"So Lillie, do you want to go to a movie in Port Angeles with me on Saturday night." Mike was always asking me out. I always say no. I wonder if he'll go after Bella when she gets here. Probably.

"Sorry, can't. Bella's coming on Saturday."

"Oh, ok." Said then left me alone. I looked around the room and caught Edward Cullen looking at me with curiosity. The rest of the day ticked by slowly. Then came lunch. I sat with Angela and the rest of my so called friends.

"Hey, I hear your twin sister is coming to live here." Jessica said. Then took a bite out of a stalk of celery.

"Yeah she is. But I can bet you that she'll go to college in the south, she hates it here."

"Maybe she'll change her mind." Mike said with that devilish I-now-have-a-new-girl-to-go-after smile. I was furious.

"Mike I know what you thinking. You are NOT, I repeat NOT going to do that to my sister!" I screamed at him a little louder than I should have. I was attracting attention even the Cullen's looked over.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I know my sister well enough for her not to want a sleazy skirt chaser like yourself." I said. The lunch room started giggling. I put a smug smile on my face.

"It doesn't hurt to try." He said. He seemed completely untouched by my words.

"I'm warning you Mike, If you try to hurt my sister with your games you will be walking around without a head, you got it?" He didn't respond. I sat down.

"Do you think he'll still go after Bella?" Angela said as we walked to our next class, Biology.

"If I know him well enough, he'll take my threat as a challenge and try. I know my sister, she won't want a boyfriend let alone Mike Newton." I said as we entered the class. I sat in my usual seat next to Angela.

When the day was finally finished Angela drove me home. My old Nissan sat in the driveway along with the cruiser, but next to it was an old rusted Chevy pick up truck. Dad was leaning against the tuck talking to Billy, his best friend. Jacob was there too.

"Bye Ange." I said as I got out. I walked up to the old truck.

"Hey Lillie!" Dad greeted me when I got there. "What do you think of the truck it's for Bella?" He said.

"Let me guess, Jacob built it."

"Yeah needed to get rid of the old monster." Jacob said.

"Dad, I think she'll love it." I said. I meant it too. She loved old things, I bet you it was cheap too.

"Hey Lillie, Charlie said you were moving you stuff today you need help?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, I was actually just going to do that, come on." I led him up to my room. Where to start I asked myself.

"Here you can start by putting these books in the closet they won't fit in the book case." I said pointing out the boxes of books in the corner. He picked up a box of books and huffed.

"Man, this is heavy." When he left the room I started emptying my dresser. As He worked I could hear him going up and descending the stairs.

"Um . . . Lillie there's not enough room in the closet for all the boxes." He said. I sighed

"Ok put them in this closet she won't mind." I said pointing to Bella's closet. By now my dresser was empty and all the clothes in boxes.

"Alright." He started dragging the boxes into the small closet. I picked up a few of my boxes full of clothes and went up the stairs to the attic. You couldn't even tell it was an attic. It looked like a large extra bedroom. Jacob was right behind me with the last of the boxes. We set them down and started unpacking everything. We were done about twenty minutes later.

"Thank you Jacob for helping me."

"It's no problem." He said putting the last of the books that would fit on the shelves. We went downstairs where Dad and Billy were watching a baseball game. I went into the kitchen and started cooking dad's dinner. Jacob followed me.

"Do you think Bella will remember me?" Jacob asked, while I stirred noodles in a pot of water.

"I don't know, you were awfully young the last time she went down to La Push."

"Yeah I guess I was." He said. Jacob and Billy stayed for dinner. When the left I finished my homework and went to my new room.

When I got to my room I looked around to see if everything was in place. I went to sit on my bed. I sighed. I noticed that there was a large hole near the corner of my room. The hole lead down to Bella's room. I would have to cover that up soon. I honestly do not want to hear her babble about crushes and her dreams. I don't know why I didn't cover that up sooner. She probably doesn't want me to hear e either.

I can't wait to see my little sister again.


	3. Arrival

"Come on Lillian! We have to go!" Today is the day that my little twin sister comes home.

"Coming!" I said while running down the stairs. I slid into the cruiser. Charlie drove towards the small airport in Port Angeles. We got to the airport just as Bella walked out the door. Dad parked by the door. I got out of the car and hugged Bella.

"Hi Lillian!" she squealed.

"Oh it's been too long Bella." I said as Dad took Bella's luggage. When I was done hugging her Dad took over.

"Hey Bells." He said.

"Hi Dad." She said. We slid into the car. We sat there in a awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So how bad is high school?" Bella asked me in a low voice, too low for Charlie to hear.

"You'll find out tomorrow. By the way I advise you stay away from a boy named Mike Newton." I warned

"No worries there sis."

"Yeah I know, he'll still try to get to you." I said.

"Only you would be concerned about me, I'll be fine. Just promise me that you'll be with me all day tomorrow."

"No prob."

"What are you girls whispering about back there?"

"Nothing Dad." We both said at the same time. I giggled. We are _so_ sisters. We sat there in a few moments of silence, then dad spoke up.

"So Bella I bought you a truck, you know sort of like a Homecoming present."

"Dad, you didn't have to do that. I was going to buy my own car."

"I wanted to though." Dad explained. She gave me an accusing look that said 'you knew about this'.

"Thanks." She said and that was about it for conversation till we got to the house.

"Oh wow dad I love it. It's absolutely perfect!" she said when we were parked. Dad got her bags out of the trunk and brought them up to her room. She went over to the truck to admire it.

"Wow I can't believe this, he bought me a truck."

"Yeah it was probably cheap considering that it had to be completely rebuilt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Jacob, Billy's son, you remember Billy right, well anyway he bring cars back to life in his spare time. He'll probably come over soon."

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen I think." I felt a drop of water hit my head. I looked up at the sky.

"Hey we better get inside it's probably going to rain soon." The drops became quicker and Bella ran inside before it could really start. I walk in the house.

"Bella you are such a city girl." I mocked her; she stuck her tongue out at me. Same old Bella. We both started dinner. Charlie was outside talking with Billy. They ran inside completely drenched. Jacob slammed the door shut. Me and Bella turned around at the same time.

"Wow I think I'm seeing double." Jacob said.

"Your not going insane Jacob, this is Bella."

"Oh you're Bella, nice to meet you." Bella blushed.

"Nice to meet you too, I heard you're the one who built my truck."

"Yes and Lillie's car. I don't recommend going over seventy though." Bella and Jacob continued talking for a while, I turned and finished dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" I called, and started serving everyone. Conversation continued for the rest of the night until the Blacks had to leave.

"Well I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to turn in." She started towards the stairs.

"Yeah same here." I yawned then went up the two flights of stairs to the attic. I collapsed onto the bed waiting for sleep to overcome me. When I finally did I had the weirdest dream.

It was about Edward Cullen and Bella. Edward was leaning into Bella's neck, almost seeming like he was kissing her neck. Then she screamed in pure pain, that's when I noticed that he _bit_ her, she was struggling against him trying to pull him away but her attempts were useless. Then nothing, she was absolutely still in his arms not even breathing. Dead. Edward stood up his eyes were a deep blood red instead of his usual gold.

I sat up in my bed, taking deep breaths, tears escaping my eyes. God what a dream to have about my _sister_.

"Lillian are you alright? I heard you scream." Bella was on the other side of my door. I ran to the door opened it and hugged her.

"Oh Bella!" Tears were pouring down my face.

"What's the matter?" She asked. I'd sound insane if I told her what the dream was about.

"Just a really bad dream."

"I'll say. You have a wicked scream I think you woke the whole town up. It was just a dream."

"Yes just a dream." I said trying to convince myself, but the thing is my dreams have a tendency to happen. Like my dreams are the future itself.

"Can you try to go back to sleep? It's only one am."

"I can try." To tell you the truth I won't go back to sleep. I'm too scared that the terrible dream will reoccur. Bella left to try to go back to sleep herself. I took a book from my book shelf and put it on top of the hole in the floor so no light would seep though to Bella's room. I went to sit on my bed with my head between my knees.

What had brought this dream on? I thought over the day before, nothing no triggers. So this must be one of my physic dreams. But it can't be I saw Edward Cullen suck the blood and life out of Bella, there's no such thing as vampires. I laughed silently to myself. I'm absolutely going crazy. Here I am in the middle of the night obsessing over a weird dream.

I decided to go downstairs and clean the already clean house. That only kept me occupied for an hour. By then it was 4:00 so I went to take a shower and get dressed for school. By the time I was ready for school Bella was already downstairs eating her breakfast.

"God, Lillian, you look like hell. Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Hardly." I sighed. I went in the fridge to find some sort of caffeine. I spotted a can of Coke.

"Lillian, don't do that."

"Do you want me to pass out in the middle of class?" Bella sighed.

"Drink away." She said and finished her breakfast. I drank the Coke and got my bag.

"You're not going to have anything else?"

"No, I don't have time come on." We walked out to our cars. I led the way to the school. I parked in the parking lot and waited for Bella to get her schedule and park next to me. The Cullen Volvo pulled up to me.

"Is this spot taken?" The pixie like one named Alice asked. There was one spot on either side of me .

"Um . . . No go ahead." She pulled into the spot. The car was completely full. Everyone got out and headed towards their first class. I stared dazed after them. They were all just so inhumanly beautiful it's hard not to stare.

Bella pulled into the spot next to me. She got out and noticed my dazed expression.

"Earth to Lillian." She was waving her hand in my face. She got my attention.

"Yeah hi. Let us begin this walk through hell, shall we?"

"Yeah let's go." I have all my classes with Bella, I led her to her first class, the beginning of the walk through hell for her.


	4. Dreaming

"We're almost done with the day, Bella, you can make it through right?" I encouraged her. So far the day wasn't going so well in my perspective. First of all, Mike did what I thought he was going to do. He hit on Bella, she declined in a good manner, though I wish she would have just crushed his heart and make him shy away from girls all together, so many hearts would have been saved. I can't tell you how many girls Mike has dated, and broke their hearts, it's just too uncountable. Second of all Jasper Hale, the blonde Hale twin looked like he was in pain.

"Lillian I know I can." She reassured me.

"Who are you trying to convince me, or you?"She sighed.

"Me." She admitted as we walked into the cafeteria. I sat at my usual seat Bella sat next to me. Bella looked uncomfortable she started looking around, then her gaze froze on a certain area. She gasped.

"Who are they?" She asked in awe. I followed her gaze. The Cullen's of course she'd be curious.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hales. Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're the adoptive kids of Dr. Cullen and his wife. They moved down here from Alaska a couple years ago." I explained.

"Wow they sure are beautiful."

"yeah they are but they're exclusive, they like to be left alone, every once and a while a new kid that doesn't know any better will walk up and ask one of them out. It's sad to see their faces after they've been rejected."

"They're all single?" She asked

"No. They're all dating each other. Rosalie Hale is with Emmett Cullen, and Alice Cullen is with Jasper Hale." I explained, the look on her face was saying that she was amazed at what I was telling her.

"What about that one with the bronze hair?" she asked. Just then Edward looked over at me then turned his attention to Bella. The dream I had the night before then came back to me. I stared at him in horror.

"That's Edward Cullen, he doesn't date." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he looked away.

"Hmmm" she looked around noticing that most of the cafeteria had cleared out. I stood up.

"We better go. We don't want to be late for Biology." I said walking towards the building. When we got there Mr. Banner gave Bella the only seat left. It was next to Edward Cullen. When Bella sat down he stiffened like Jasper Hale had in the hall way, like he smelled something terrible. I watched them carefully. Mr. Banner began the lesson on Cellular Anatomy.

All throughout the class his glare never lifted from her face. It was a hateful glare. There was a certain longing. The dream from last night came back to me, only different like a day dream. I could no longer see the classroom let alone hear the lesson.

It was Bella and Edward Cullen again only they were in the Biology classroom, the room was full of students. They were sitting beside each other at first I thought I returned to reality, but I was wrong. Out of nowhere Edward Cullen stood up, grabbed my sister, he exposed her neck and bit down, she struggled for a few seconds then absolutely nothing, she was dead. Then the dream morphed.

Bella was facing a wall in an alley. By now I knew what was coming. Edward Cullen walked up to her she turned to look up to him. He began stroking her neck brushing her hair away from her face. He began slowly kissing her neck, then-as expected- bit down, but instead of struggling she let him just standing there letting him suck the life out of her. After a few moments she dropped to the ground. I felt a tear travel down my face.

"Lillie?" Someone whispered. I tried to locate the voice that whispered my name, but I couldn't there was no one in sight, just Bella's lifeless body lying on the ground. I realized I still stuck in my dream.

"Lillian!" The same voice said a little louder. I blinked automatically coming out of my dream, and into the real world. Angela, Mr. Banner, and Bella were looking at me with concern.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the office?" Mr. Banner asked. I am no way ok. I am having visions of my own sisters' death in the middle of the day. God what's wrong with me! I never day dream.

"No Mr. Banner I don't feel so good." Tears were over flowing my eyes.

"Ms. Webber, could you escort Ms. Swan to the office?"

"Yes of course Mr. Banner. Come on Lillie"

"Ok. Bella do you think you can get through the rest of the day without me?" I asked as I got up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Feel better. I'll see you at home." At that Angela and I started towards the main office.

"What happened?" I asked Angela as we walked down the now empty hallways.

"I don't know. One second you were just fine, then another second you start having a mental breakdown. I was hoping you could explain." She said.

"Angela do you know how I sometimes have these dreams where they come true?" She looked around making sure no one was present to listen.

"You think you had a vision? But it's the middle of the day." I started tearing up.

"I know. It could easily be a vision, I honestly don't know." I said as we got to the parking lot we started walking towards the main office. The receptionist looked up.

"Oh my, what happened?" I must have looked frightened, and unusually pale.

"She had a . . . um . . . mental breakdown." Angela explained. No one in town knew of my 'special ability' except for Angela. Not even Dad and Bella know.

"How do you feel dear?" She asked while putting a hand on my head to check for a tempeture.

"Light headed, and off balance." I said.

"Do you want to go home dear?" she asked. I don't think I could stand to go to gym and the constant questions and gossip about what's wrong with me.

"Yes that would be nice ma'am." I said sweetly. She went over to her desk and started filling out papers.

"Alright you're free to leave. I suggest you get to class Ms. Webber."

"Yes of course. I'll see you tomorrow Lillie." She said then walked out the door.

"Yeah, see you later." I said weakly waving good-bye. I started walking towards the parking lot.

"Feel better!" the receptionist called before the door clicked shut behind me. I walked to my old Nissan. I looked over to Bella's old rusted truck then looked to my right where the Cullen's car should be. It wasn't there. Did they go home early? Who knows? I got into my car and drove home slowly.

I can't believe how much my visions are taking over my life. Three in one day. Each were the same yet they were all different.

I got out of my car, walked to the house, and reached for the key under the eaves. I came home to an empty house, it was quiet. Good, I needed time to think. I walked over to the couch and lied down. I was so tired. Sleep over came me in a few minutes. I prepared myself for the worst. Afraid I would see my sister get killed again by him for the third time today. It never came just complete blackness, a sort of numb feeling. I couldn't be happier.


	5. Confessions

"Lillie? Are you ok?" I came out of unconsciousness to Bella's voice. My eyes fluttered open to the sound of her voice. I sat up abruptly and locked her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Bella! I'm fine now that you're here! I've never been so happy to see you!" I said still hugging her. She carefully maneuvered out of my embrace.

"Are you alright? What happened?" She sat down beside me. I decided that I wanted another person in on my dirty little secret.

"Bella you have to promise me not to tell _anyone_. Not even Dad." I said.

"I can't promise that. If I deem that Dad should know whatever you are about to say I will tell him."

"No Bella! You have to promise! If he ever found out he would send me to an insane asylum! You have to _promise_. This has to be a sister secret." I said in defeat.

"Fine Lillie I promise I won't tell." I sighed in relief.

"Bella this will sound crazy but . . . I have uncanny visions that come true. I don't know why but they just happen. I've been having them since I was twelve. The only other person that knows about this is Angela Weber." I said in a rush. I waited for her response but nothing escaped from her mouth except for her breathing.

"You do believe me right?" I asked her.

"Surprisingly yes I do. Why in the world would me own twin sister lie about something like this? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I was afraid of what you would think of me." I said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here for you." She pulled me into embrace. She slowly rocked me back and forth in a soothing motion. Then she abruptly stopped.

"Is that why you left during Biology? Did you have a vision?" She pulled me out of her embrace to look me in the eye. I nodded and began sobbing.

"Shhhh. It's ok." She pulled me back into her embrace and started rubbing my back.

After a few minutes of soothing I finally pulled myself together. We both then started our homework. I finished mine first then Bella soon followed. With all the time left in the night I started our dinner, Though I must admit I never did have much culinary skills, Bella soon took over the cooking. Which left me with nothing to do but clean the already spotless house. God, I hope I'm not developing OCD. I tried very hard not to dwell on today's events. As Bella and I finished our tasks Dad walked through the door.

"Hey kids." He called from the doorway.

"Hi dad!" Bella and called at the same time. We looked at each other and started giggling.

"Smells good Bells."

"Thanks dad it will be ready in a minute." We all sat down when dinner was ready.

"How's school going?" he asked.

"Great. I've made a couple of friends, and the curriculum isn't that hard." Bella said.

"Good," Dad said nodding his head in approval. " how about you Lillie? How's school?"

Only then did I notice that I was absent mindedly poking at my potato.

"Huh? Oh it's fine I guess." I said looking up give a realistic smile. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Do you know anything about the Cullen family?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullers Family? Sure, Dr. Cullen's a great man." Dad explained.

"The kids seem a little different. They don't seem to fit in well in school." By now I looked up at Dad. The Cullen's seemed to be dad's weak point. He had no tolerance for the gossip that goes around about the Cullen's. Dad looked livid.

"People in this town. Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world and make ten times the salary. We're lucky to have him. We're lucky his wife wanted to move into a small town. He's an asset to the community, and the kids, they've given us not a speck of trouble. I can't say the same for other peoples children that have lived here for centuries. They stick together like a real family should, camping every other weekend. Just because they're new people have to talk." Dad gave this speech to almost anyone that he heard gossiping about the Cullen's.

"They seem nice to me, it just seems they keep to themselves. They're all very attractive." Bella backpedaled. Dad chuckled.

"You should see the doctor, nurses have trouble concentrating on their work with him around. When we finished dinner dad retired to the TV while Bella and I cleaned the dishes.

"He seems to have a strong view on the Cullen's." Bella commented quietly.

"Yeah well, he doesn't appreciate pig headedness." I replied. After we were done we both

claimed we were tired and retired for the night.

The next day Edward didn't show up with the rest of the Cullen's, or the day after that for that matter. As days passed he still didn't show up Bella and I were convinced he dropped out of school. Bella was convinced it was her fault. I tried to convince her differently, but with no avail.

Then on Monday Edward Cullen finally decided to show his pretty boy of a face. Today's going to be a long day.


	6. Why Is My Life So Complicated?

Like I said before today is going to be hell. It's going to be hell because Edward Cullen finally decided to show his face. As much as I hate to admit it I was relieved, because Bella is taking it out on herself for his disappearance. Let me start at the beginning of today shall I? Alright here goes nothing.

* * *

I woke up early this morning and lucky for Bella the rain ceased . . . for now. In English Mike sits next to Bella. He seems to have an impeccable amount of guts. There was a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_ . . . very easy . . . Blah Blah Blah . . . . then somewhere between 1st period and lunch it started snowing. Bella hates snow, I knew her day would turn out crappy somehow I just had a _'feeling'_ . Though everyone else seemed happy it was the first snowfall of the new year, and as soon as the white stuff stuck people were lobbing huge mounds of it at each others heads. Bella kept her binder in her arms at all times just in case someone decided to lob one at her if I say so myself the look on her face was pretty funny. Then came lunch time . . .

* * *

We walked into the cafeteria and headed towards the lunch line to purchase our food. I noticed that Bella glanced out of habit to the Cullen's I did the same. Much to my dismay Edward was sitting with his family. I started thinking of ways to either reassure Bella that she did nothing wrong last week, or help her escape biology. It seemed Bella was in the same trance. Then Jessica broke both of our stares.

"Hello? What do you two want?" Bella looked down at the counter. I faintly noticed the blush that inhabited her cheeks.

"What's wrong with those two." Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing." We said at the same time. "Just twin crap." I said.

"I think I'll just get a soda today." Bella said.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No, actually I think I feel a little sick." Bella said. I glanced at her she looked perfectly fine to me. Maybe Cullen is getting to her head. After we got our food we walked to the table.

"Cullen getting to your head?" I asked her quietly so no one would hear.

"Er . . . . I . . . um . . . . yes."

"Bella you know you did nothing wrong, Edward Cullen just has a bad sense of character." She smiled weakly. She seemed really anxious and as the lunch period dragged on Bella talked less and less and got deeper and deeper in thought. I watched Edward Cullen carefully. He seemed nice enough today, at least he's not glaring.

When the lunch period was over we got up and walked towards the door it was raining. Effectively washing any trace of snow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile.

When we walked into the biology room I looked at Bella's lab table it was currently empty. Bella quickly sat down, pulled out her notebook, and started idly doodling on it. I sat down, and stared at the door so when _he _walked I could glare at him and hopefully he would get the message that I'm not in any mood for his poor mood.

A few minutes later after staring at the door he walked in and gave me one quick look then swiftly sat in his seat. He didn't glare at her like last week which left me utterly confused. Bella didn't spare him a glance. She kept her eyes on whatever she was doodling.

"Hello." Edward said quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear him. There was nothing but friendliness in his voice. He was leaning as far away as he could from Bella but his chair was angled toward her. His hair looked soaking wet and disheveled any other normal girl would find that extremely hot, but I couldn't stomach it. Last week he was . . . well there's no word to explain how he acted, and here he is being all _sweet _and_ kind_. Ugh! It's sickening.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." I had to strain to hear what he said, and here we go with the kind act. Or maybe just maybe it's not an act.

"H-how do you know my name?" Bella stammered. He laughed softly.

"Oh I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

"No, I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" He asked confused.

"No, I like Bella, but I think Charlie --- I mean my dad ---- must call me Isabella behind my back ---- that's what everyone seems to know me as." I was begging to feel suspicious.

'_What is he up to?'_ I asked myself.

"Oh." He said. He didn't say anything else.

Mr. Banner called class to order, and explained the lab that we would be doing. It was fairly easy, well to me. I read ahead of all my books when I'm bored, I know it's weird but it's what I do. So you can say I know what I'm looking for. I tuned to my partner and we started. I decided to leave what they talk about to themselves.

We finished fairly quickly with the assignment, I did most of the thinking. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to listen back into their conversation.

Look I know what you're thinking _'Is she like some freaky stalker person?' _no, I'm not I just care about my sister, and it would be just awkward if I ask her what he said. When I looked over they were already done with the assignment and were talking quietly to themselves.

"- He doesn't play _well_. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot." I tried to think of what in the world she could be talking about. As I was trying to catch up with their conversation they continued talking.

"And your mother sent you here so she could travel with him." Edward said, it wasn't a sentence more of an assumption. Then it hit me. She was talking about Phil and her life in Phoenix.

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself." Her head lifted in stubbornness. So like her.

"I don't understand." He said this in pure frustration. She sighed.

"She stayed with me at first but that made her unhappy. So I decided to spend some time with Charlie." Bella sounded sad and defeated.

"But now you're unhappy." Edward said. He seemed depressed and sad at this thought. Why would he be?

"And?" She asked.

"That doesn't seem fair." She laughed a laugh that had absolutely no humor in it at all.

"hasn't anyone ever told you that life isn't fair?" She asked bitterly.

"I believe I _have_ heard that before." He said quietly, obviously deep in thought. He said this so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. I observed them closely he was staring at her like with interest. Just then Mr. Banner broke me away from concentration effectively pulling me out of what is left of their conversation.

"So Lillian are you finished with the lab already?"

'_No dip I'm finished, do you see me working with the slides?' _I thought. Though I can't say that I'd get in trouble so I looked up at him smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes Mr. Banner, I am finished sir."

"Did you let Mr. Jacobs a chance at the microscope?" out of the corner of my eye I saw a very upset Bella that was clearly annoyed.

"Yes sir he identified a few of the slides." I answered politely.

"Well that's good then." He said then walked away to look at the other kids work, muttering something under his breath. A few minutes later he called the class to order to illustrate the transparencies on the projector. Then finally the bell rang, Edward Cullen was out the door just as quickly as last Monday. I glanced at Bella she seemed dazed, amazed and frustrated at the same time. I grabbed my stuff and quickly hurried to her side.

"Hey" She said as we walked quietly to gym. Unfortunate for us Mike found his way to our sides.

"Cullen seemed nice enough today." He commented

"I wonder what was with him last Monday." She commented. That was about it for conversation.

Today we were playing Volley Ball. _God help us!_ Mike and I were covering Bella's position. No need for anyone to get injured. Though Bella might need to, for an excuse to get out of gym. I was just about to bounce the ball back to the other team when an overwhelming vision over took me. Causing me to stop dead making the ball hit me in the head. Though I barley registered that part I was too focused on the image that was dancing before my eyes. Again the vision starred Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

_Bella and Edward were in a small meadow filled with beautiful wildflowers and I could faintly hear water running smoothly through the bed of a stream. It was extremely bright out, but of the shafts of sunlight I could see that it was noon. _

_Bella stepped into the sunlight looking completely awestruck by the sight before her. Then she abruptly turned around obviously searching for something or someone. Then her eyes rested near a tree and I could faintly see a silluete of a man. He was watching her carefully. She stepped toward the tree, then stopped. She smiled encouragingly and held out an inviting hand she took another step toward Edward and he held up his hands in warning._

_Finally he sighed and the one step that separated him from the brightness of the noon day. What I saw surprised me. He was literally sparkling. SPARKLING!!!!! They were both lying in the grass of the meadow Bella seemed unaffected by the way his skin refracted the light like a prism. _

_Bella stroked the back of his hand. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked down at her and smiled._

"_Don't I scare you?" He asked curiously._

"_No more than usual" she replied. He smiled brightly flashing his electric white teeth. She raised a trembling hand and ran her fingers up and down his arm. He closed his eyes again._

"_Do you mind?"_

"_No. You can't imagine how that feels." She continued running her fingers up and down his arm. I had so many thoughts running through my mind by that point. Most of them were not nice at all so I don't think I'll tell you._

I was abruptly pulled out of the vision by a large pain in my head. I was, yet again, hit in the head by a ball. I moaned at the piercing pain but brushed it off. Again I was absent mindedly fishing off my day while lingering over this strange, bizarre, unsettling, gross, well you get my point this vision it a lot of things. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to unravel what it all meant.


	7. A Change In Heart

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this story I was working on the newer one. I would like to assure you that I would NEVER give up on a story. So there for I will continue updating this story.**

_**Previously:**_

_I was abruptly pulled out of the vision by a large pain in my head. I was, yet again, hit in the head by a ball. I moaned at the piercing pain but brushed it off. Again I was absent mindedly fishing off my day while lingering over this strange, bizarre, unsettling, gross, well you get my point this vision it a lot of things. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to unravel what it all meant._

_**Present:**_

As soon as Bella was able to get me alone without Charlie over hearing she bombarded me with questions. I sighed knowing what she was doing . . . a vision, not because she's so predictable which she is. It scares me that they're becoming so frequent.

"I know what you want, Bella." I said as she approached me by the stove. "Just ask your questions and I'll answer as honestly as I can."

"What . . . What was that in the gym?"

"A vision. They're becoming more frequent. It's scaring the crap out of me." I answered.

"_What did you_ _see?" _She hissed quietly.

"I don't _know_. It was very . . . odd." I said searching for the right word. She snorted.

"Well in case you haven't noticed you're not exactly normal yourself." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the dinner I was making.

"I know I'm not normal but this vision had nothing to do with me. It . . ." I trailed off. I actually felt bad about considering telling her. Maybe this was a secret. Or maybe it's a medical condition. Grrr! I HATE not knowing.

"It?" Bella questioned. I decided that whatever it is Cullen was the one who had to reveal it to her. . . that is if he is willing.

"It nothing. It's not something for me to tell." She looked like she was going to argue. I changed the subject. "So what happened with Cullen?" She started to vent about how she thought Cullen had a multiple personality disorder. She continued like that until dinner was ready and Charlie came out to eat. We sat down and started to eat. A few bites later I was struck by vision. I stopped mid-bite and my fork clattered loudly onto the table. The present washed away as I looked into the future.

_I felt like I was flying through the forest. Green trees were washing quickly passed me. Surrounding me. Consuming me. All of a sudden there was a blur rushing past me. I could hardly make out the shape. I followed it. We came across a herd of deer. The creature pounced on the largest stag of the herd. It buried its head in its neck. I could make out now that the creature was shaped as a person I think. I heard a snapping sound. _

The vision cut off. I came back to reality. Bella looked at me with worried eyes, Charlie, he looked at me like I had three heads.

"Sorry." I said quietly picking my fork back up and continued eating. Bella gave me a dismissive look. What could this vision mean? God, I need to stop worrying so much. Not every vision should have a reason for me to decipher, but I think this vision might be important. I pushed to the back of my mind as I dismissed myself and went upstairs to do my homework. After that, I fell asleep thinking how royally messed up I am.

The next morning there was snow on the ground. Yippy. The absolute best part is that the ice froze over making the road a bitch to drive in. Today is going to be _great. _When I got downstairs I saw that Bella was already eating breakfast. I just toasted some toast and slabbed on some overly sweet homemade Strawberry Jelly that made my mouth cry for liquid which I happily obliged.

"Today is going to be fun." I said. Using a little too much sarcasm. She hummed in agreement, quickly getting her bag and motioned for me to get to school.

"Little eager are we? I thought you hated the snow." I asked.

"I do. I just want to get a spot where there's no ice." I rolled my eyes.

"Well good luck with that honey. _Every _spot will have ice on it."

"Still . . ." She said as I made my way carefully to my car noting that the snow chains were on both of our cars. I love you dad! You just made driving a hell of a lot easier! I thought as I heard a thud. I looked over my hood and saw Bella on her ass. I giggled; she shot me a dirty look.

"Today is not your day is it?" I giggled. She continued to glare as she got into her car. I got in mine and led the way to the school. When we got to the school Bella got out and inspected her car. Apparently she didn't see the snow chains before she left. I shook my head sadly. Did she honestly think dad would let her kill half the town attempting to get to school? My thoughts were abruptly caught off. No not again! I groaned.

_There was a high pitched screech as a van came into view spinning out of control. I stared in horror as the van span towards Bella's truck. I watched as the van crushed her. Killing her instantly. Quickly, painlessly, that's the only way I could wish for her to go. I don't want her to suffer._

"No" I whimpered quietly. Seeing the demise of my sister that didn't involve Edward Cullen. Just then I heard a screech and my vision practically coming true. Practically being the key word. The van span magically to a stop and Bella was suddenly on the other side of the car next to her. It continued spinning back to her like it was out to killer. The glass shattered as the van came to a stop. Then Edward Cullen of all people was at her side. I stared wide eyed at the scene. He was quietly talking to her with wide concerned eyes there was something else there but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I just _knew _he was a part of Bella's miraculous luck. Tears were running franticly down my face as I ran to Bella, and pulled her into my arms.

"Carful" Edward cautioned to me. I looked over to him. As much as I hate him the next thing I did surprised me. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I chanted, tears blurring my vision. He brushed off my sudden and out of character worship. When the ambulances arrived I got in the back with Bella. She tried to refuse hers, but Edward told them that she hit her head. I was still worshiping him for keeping Bella safe so I didn't have it in me to hate him for making her uncomfortable. The guy isn't so bad I guess if he's willing to push her from a van. Dad got here before we left and he demanded to know what happened. It was obvious that Bella now took my position when it came to Edward. She looked at him with irritation and that same thing that was in Edward's eyes when he looked at her. I stayed in the waiting room with Dad. We talked quietly amongst each other. A lot of the students took this opportunity to skip class and came to wait in the waiting room. Finally Dr. Cullen came out and told us that Bella was fine. But of course I knew that. It's a twin thing. All throughout the situation visions flickered but they were too fast for me to catch them. When Bella came into the waiting room she seemed very frustrated. I knew she was with Edward. Of course. She insisted that we got home as quickly as possible. She called mom and was on the phone for a while insisting that she was alright. She decided that she would go to bed early. I was reading late that night and I heard whimpers and moans coming from Bella's room. Thinking that I really didn't want to listen to my sister have a wet dream about god knows who I threw the current book I was reading at the wall. It landed right on the hole in the floor. Score! I pumped my hand in victory at my prefect shot shut my light off and fell asleep.

**A/N: K I'd like to thank Tempted Fate for making me feel guilty and getting back on track. Thanks A Lot I owe you one! Review people please!**


	8. Alliance Between Powers

The month passed quickly I haven't had any abnormal, life changing visions in at least two and a half weeks. As much as the frequent visions scares me just having them cut off completely scares me even more. Much to Bella's distaste soon after the incident with the van she was in the spotlight but that slowly faded, but I was still grateful of Edward Cullen saving her, though he won't admit that he did I know he saved her life. About a week after the accident Alice Cullen started talking to me in my French class. There's something odd about her and her family I just don't know _what _it is. Edward Cullen started ignoring Bella regardless of the knight and shining armor stunt he pulled. Though I had a feeling that today would be different…

When we arrived to biology Edward Cullen was at his seat. A rare occurrence. Usually he would take his time getting to class. Bella greeted him warmly . . . well not exactly warmly just with forced friendliness. Mike – as usual – hovered over Bella until the bell rang today not being an exception. Newton seemed pleased by Edward's coolness towards my sister, which in turn put my attitude that much closer to the attitude I had pre-incident. Because I knew of Mike's reputation I kept a close eye on him.

"Well I was wondering if . . . well, you might be planning to ask me." My head shot up from my book. I quickly caught up to what he wanted. The spring dance. I internally groaned. Really Mike? A dance! He just doesn't seem to get it. She. Doesn't. Want. To. Go. Out. With. Him. Get it through your thick skull Newton. Back off you lost pathetic puppy. Edward tilted his head towards their conversation a smile was pulling at his face.

"Mike I think you should tell her yes." Bella responded. That's my girl! Shoot him down! He was damn right that Bella was better than any of the other bitches in this crap town by waiting . . . no hoping that she'd ask him. Like she'd ever. In my own opinion no guy in this town deserves her.

"Did you ask someone else?" He asked his eyes flickering to Edward. Edward glared icily at him making Mike turn his gaze down at the table. Why is it that Biology is the most interesting and dramatic class of the day?

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all." Damn strait little sis.

"Why not?" He whined like an overgrown five year old. Bella didn't seem to notice it.

"I'm going to Seattle that weekend." I was fazed. This was the first time I ever heard of these plans. Maybe she's not such a bad liar after all.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" Newton asked grasping for straws.

"Sorry, no, so you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer. It's rude." She didn't seem so sorry. I'll bet that Jessica only wants to go with him because of lack of choice. That makes me wonder . . . How many girls have asked Edward, and would Bella _want _to say no to Edward if the situation was reversed. Oh well Bella hates dancing anyway she might back out in the last minute anyway if she said yes. Either with insecurity issues or of fear of breaking some bones in his body or possibly making some HUGE disaster out of the charade they call a dance. Mike made his way to his seat me and Edward glared at him as he went though, Edward tried harder at hiding it. Maybe I misjudged him before though in my defense I did see him suck the life out of my sister and my visions are usually accurate, he might not be such a bad guy after all. When Mr. Banner started talking I closed my book and pretended to pay attention only catching bits and pieces of the lesson but I understood it. Edward and Bella locked eyes they held it until Mr. Banner called on Edward, apparently convincing himself that Edward Cullen wasn't paying attention and therefore getting a question answered wrong for the first time in history. None the less he answered.

"The Krebs Cycle." He answered confidently. Mr. Banner was obviously disappointed. He was hoping that he could have bragging rights to a question Edward – of all people – Cullen got wrong. Bella shifted and didn't look at him. When the bell rang Edward didn't make a move to the door instead he attempted to talk to Bella. I walked past her to the door to wait for her. Whatever he said it got her pissed. She tripped over the door and her books spilled out of her hands I would have attempted to pick them up but Edward beat me to it.

"Thank you." She said icily.

"Your welcome." I don't think I've ever heard a thank you full of this much . . . anger. She stormed off to gym and I trail not far behind her.

Gym was not fun to say the least. Bella tripped me. Twice. Not Fun. She didn't deliberately do it; it was her klutz problems getting to her. Coach Clapp sent me to the office because apparently my knees started bleeding after the second fall and he didn't want me getting his gym floor all bloody. So that's why I'm heading home. It's the last period of the day so Mrs. Cope sent me away. I got a head start on the homework then Bella burst through the door scaring the crap out of me. She was livid. She was grumbling about how boys can never be trusted. I laughed at her. She shot me a deadly glare. She slumped down on the seat next to me.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"First Eric Yorkie asked me to the dance after gym, and I know that you know that Mike asked me during Biology. Then _Cullen" _she sneered his surname. "I think deliberately caused a car jam to _wait_ for his family just so Tyler could ask me to that _same _dance. Ugh! I don't know how he can get under my skin like this." I gasped as I saw the exact reason on how he was doing this. It was short but it explained it up to an extent. And again Edward was the main character in the vision.

"_It's harder than it should be – keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before." My eyes widened in shock as I heard what he said. _'Once I've heard their mind before.'

The vision cut off then, but that was the only information I needed. He knew. He no doubt knew the type of power I had. He could have me committed to some mental hospital. I needed to confront him and soon. We needed to have some sort of understanding. I mean he heard voices in his head. That has to be something very mental-like. Bella grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"What? What did you see Lilly?" This was his secret, Edward will tell her if he wishes, which based on this afternoon it won't be for a while.

"Nothing. Just results to a football game. Dad's going to be mad that they lost." Perfect. Sports. She won't question any further. The rest of the evening went by uneventfully. Bella decided to be brave and make some form of Mexican and she told dad about her trip to Seattle a week from Saturday.

"I don't know, Seattle is a big city – you could get lost. Maybe Lillian should go with you." My eyes flashed to him.

"I can't dad, I . . . uh, have a previous engagement." I said. Just because Bella refuses to go to the dance doesn't mean I have to skip out. Ben Cheney asked me last week and I said I'd go with him, though I think he would rather go with Angela. Bella put up her argument. Then dad just had to bring up the dance, she made up some half assed excuse. Dad was more than happy that he wouldn't need to deal with more than one boy that night. I decided to turn in early and think up my tactic to approach Cullen.

The next morning when we parked Bella got out of her car and I saw that Bella had dropped her keys in a puddle and like magic Cullen appeared out of nowhere a picked up her key and handed them to her. She tried to storm away but he kept up with her easily. They argued for a few moments until he turned around and stalked in my direction. Perfect. When he was close enough I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him off to the side of one of the buildings where we wouldn't be seen. The last thing I need is Jessica Stanley overhearing us and blabbing our secrets to the whole school.

"I know what you can do." I said staring up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently. I would have believed him but his charade slipped and I caught it.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about Cullen, and I know you know what I can do." I fumed glaring at him.

"What do you know?" He asked irritated.

"I know you're not human, but I don't know what you are though, and I know you can read minds. Now just so we're clear what can I do? Just to make sure." He looked shocked. Before he answered Alice Cullen appeared beside him came over to me and gave me a hug.

"You're just like me. You can see the future." She said pulling out from the embrace. She smiled sweetly at her.

"Wait? _You _see things too? Thank god I thought I was going crazy." She nodded.

"How did you find out? Yesterday you had no thoughts that could possible lead me to think that you found out." Edward said. I almost completely forgot he was here.

"I had a vision." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He muttered. "If you don't mind I want to get to class." He started to leave but I pushed him back to the wall.

"Um, no, I need to know that you won't commit me to some mental institute or anything or tell anyone. I also want to know what the hell you want with my sister." He glared at me.

"I won't commit you, and as for your sister I was just offering a ride to Seattle, you know being a friendly lab partner." He said sarcasm. Alice stepped between us to prevent a fight.

"I don't need the sarcasm, thank you very much." I said before storming off to first period. After first period me and Alice became unseparatable . We talked continuously mostly about the future until Bella caught up with us and we started talking about the present. It's nice to have someone understand the situation I'm in. I can only hope that Edward will keep his promise.

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY IF ANYONE IS WILLING PM ME AT MY PROFILE PAGE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION.**


	9. NEW BOLG! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! sorry this isn't an update but I have a teaser for you and I promise the update will be up soon :) To see it follow this link . . .

http:/caithal97 . blogspot . com

See you soon!


End file.
